


Shaving Shenanigans

by LZlola



Series: Weird things happen when we least expect them [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZlola/pseuds/LZlola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia tries to shave Seth's beard. Established Alicia/Seth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Written and published last November on FF.net because Seth was sporting a ridiculous November beard at one point. Part of This Unexpected Feeling Universe, just completely fluffy though.

"Ah-ha! I finally found you!" Alicia shouts loudly, swinging the door to the men's locker room wide open. She eagerly bounces over to him.

"Hey," Seth smiles, leaning in to kiss her quickly. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing after the match," Alicia responds happily. "You must get so tired of curb stomping Ziggler's face into the mat for the hundredth time." Seth lets out a hearty chuckle.

"What is that?" he nods to the aerosol can in her hand.

"I'm so glad you asked," she says, grinning ear-to-ear. Seth looks at her a bit suspiciously. "Since you insist on completely ignoring all of my requests to shave that big beard of yours, I've come to help you out."

"What's wrong with my beard?" Seth frowns, stroking his beard quite fondly.

"You look like Harper," Alicia states matter-of-factly.

"What? No," he says flatly.

" _Yes._ "

"No," he repeats, a little more agitated. "I do not look like Harper. Take that back!"

"I know you want him to feel welcome now that he's joined Team Authority, but there are other ways to do it," Alicia continues, ignoring his comment.

"Harper has three times the amount of hair on my face!" Seth goes on to deny.

"Okay, so maybe… _maybe_  I can see your cute, adorable face somewhere underneath that mountain of hair," Alicia concedes, gesturing towards his face. "But you have to admit that it's getting out of hand."

"I think it's rather nice," Seth disagrees, crossing his arms over his chest. "It makes me look intimidating."

"Oh, baby," she murmurs, breaking out into a slight smile. "It's cute that you think you can look intimidating," Alicia pats his cheek.

"What does that mean?" Seth purses his lips in displeasure.

"There's absolutely no way you could ever look intimidating. You're just too pretty," Alicia says, tugging at his cheeks.

"Thanks?"

"Well, now that we're in agreement-"

"Wait a second," Seth interjects. "I never agreed to anything."

"Seth," Alicia whines. "Why won't you get rid of that ugly animal off your face? You've never gone this long without shaving." Alicia stomps her feet to reiterate her distaste in his facial hair.

"You really think I look that bad?" he asks seriously, taking her hands into his own. Alicia shakes her head slowly.

"You could never look  _bad_ ," she admits.

"Good, so it stays," Seth states decisively, his tone changing immediately as he lets go of her.

"Wait, what?" Alicia asks, confused.

"I like that I don't have to groom it or take care of it all the time," Seth shrugs.

"You obviously need me to do it for you," she replies, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, it's almost winter and it makes me feel warm," he continues.

"Are you serious?" Alicia asks in disbelief. "You're growing out your beard because it's cold outside?!"

"Obviously, you want me to say no…" Seth trails off. Alicia just glares at him.

"I'm just trying out a new look," Seth excuses, raising his hands in defense. "I don't want to be cute or pretty all the time. Seth Rollins, future WWE World Heavyweight Champion, should not be cute or pretty."

"It's too late for that. You have to face the facts," Alicia tells him. "The only thing you can do now is be an adorable, extremely pretty badass and own it…like me," Alicia grins.

Seth can't help but laugh. "I'm positive that you're a lot prettier than I am," he says.

"Don't you dare," she warns, wagging her index finger in his face, "I know what you're doing. And even though I  _am_  pretty, you're trying to steer my attention away from shaving that…thing on your face."

"What? No…" Seth says, not at all convincingly.

"That's why I brought all the necessary tools  _to you_. My plan is foolproof," she declares proudly, holding up the shaving cream and razor in her hands.

"That's all you have? A disposable razor and some cream? No shaving brush, no aftershave?" he says offended.

"You don't need a freakin' barber, Seth," she groans, "It's just hair!"

"I usually use an electric razor…" he protests.

"Just let me just shave the stupid thing!" she exclaims in frustration.

"Fine," Seth sighs. "I'm not going to argue with you while you're shouting and waving a razor blade in the air."

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to argue with your girlfriend, period?" Alicia asks sweetly, putting on a smile. "I know what I'm doing. Now, sit," she commands, dropping that same smile instantly.

She pushes his shoulders down so that he's seated on the locker room bench. She then places the razor to the side, before crawling onto his lap to straddle him.

"Hmm…maybe this won't be so bad after all," Seth smirks, shifting her weight so that both of them were more comfortable. She slaps him lightly on the chest.

"Chin up," she demands, shaking the shaving cream can.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiles lazily. Alicia gives him another disapproving look before turning her attention to the can of shaving cream. She pulls the cap off and presses the button on top of the can to release some foam into the palm of her other hand.

"Hold still," she says, putting the can down before proceeding to dab on the shaving cream to his face.

"You're cute when you're all focused," he comments. Alicia ignores him, clearly unamused by his obvious ploy to distract her and make her stop.

Seth, though, seems thoroughly entertained as she begins to work the shaving cream into his beard, starting from the back around his ears to the front.

"You get these two creases right in between your eyebrows…" he pauses, gently touching her forehead, "Right here."

"I'm always cute," Alicia replies at last, a small smile escaping. Seth grins at this.

"Wait, no!" she catches herself. "Stop with all your touching and all your complimenting and your stupidly cute smile!"

"Stupidly cute smile?"

Alicia relaxes her body a bit and tilts her head. "Thankfully, it's the one thing this hideous pile of hair doesn't manage to cover up," Alicia acknowledges.

"So what I'm hearing is that the beard is bringing out my gorgeous smile, right?" he asks light-heartedly, giving her his biggest grin.

"Where on earth did you get that idea in your head?" she asks, shaking her head.

"Well, it's obvious then that you're just paying attention to my lips," he asks suggestively, arching an eyebrow. Alicia laughs.

"So what I'm hearing now is an affirmation," Seth smirks, leaning in to kiss her.

"Stop!" Alicia giggles, pushing him away playfully while squirming in Seth's lap. "You're getting the shaving cream all over me!"

"Oops," Seth says unapologetically, trying to hold her still. Seth just swipes his finger across her chin to pick up some of the white foam and dollops it onto her nose. Alicia squeals and pushes against his chest.

"You're doing this on purpose. You're just trying to avoid shaving this dumb thing!" Alicia accuses, firmly prodding his bearded chin.

"Is it working?" he asks, pecking his lips on her again, as he slyly takes the razor out of her hand and throws it off to the side.

"Yes," she concedes, giggling a bit, either not noticing his action or not caring at this point.

Seth suddenly lifts her up, causing her to screech at the sudden change in altitude.

"What are you doing?" she asks, wrapping her legs around his waist for support as he carries her over to his gym bag.

"Cleaning this mess up," Seth replies. He takes out a clean towel and wipes off the last bit of shaving cream on his beard and on her nose before firmly gripping his hands on her waist.

"We can always try this again tomorrow," Seth murmurs, raising his eyebrows while pulling her body closer to his.

"You better not distract me then," she warns, feigning seriousness.

Seth places his lips on hers again. She eases herself into his warm body and finally reciprocates his kiss this time.

When he pulls away, he cocks his head to the side and smirks mischievously, "Distract you? Never."


End file.
